


Как решить проблему по имени Шерлок

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча Шерлока с Джоном была счастливым случаем. Безусловно счастливым. Но случаем ли?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как решить проблему по имени Шерлок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How do you Solve a Problem like Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350752) by [Trillsabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillsabells/pseuds/Trillsabells). 



Майкрофт Холмс почти никогда не напивался. Он гордился своей способностью на организованных им самых важных встречах только изображать, что не отстает от присутствующих, пока те набираются до состояния податливости. Расслабиться он себе позволял только вечерами, проведенными в компании детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. Они открывали бутылку вина – всегда редкого коллекционного, высочайшего класса, и отлично проводили время, свернувшись на диване и не обсуждая ничего серьезного – а иногда и вообще ничего не обсуждая. Очень редко они при этом успевали закончить бутылку, прежде чем кто-то из них, вцепившись в воротник другого, не утаскивал того в спальню.

Сегодня же они принялись за вторую и все еще сидели в гостиной. А еще они были очень пьяны.

Все началось, когда Лестрейд появился на пороге, чуть ли не дымясь от ярости. Бросив на него один взгляд, Майкрофт со вздохом спросил:

\- И что Шерлок натворил на этот раз?

Как выяснилось, Шерлок раскрыл убийство художественного критика. Одновременно умудрившись перекрыть полиции практически все возможности преследовать преступника.

Услышав об этом, Майкрофт сунул не пытавшемуся оказать сопротивление Лестрейду бокал вина и сел обратно на диван.

Эдгар Бриттон, хорошо известный в определенных кругах своим мягким подходом (он, конечно, мог сказать тебе, что у тебя нет ни капли таланта и что дело всей своей жизни – полная чушь, но после этого непременно заключал в утешительное объятье) был убит в своей студии в Сохо. Его самого превратили в художественный экспонат, накачав парализующим веществом, которое сохранило на его лице жуткую усмешку.

Шерлок начал с задирания женщины, нашедшей труп, – помощницы Бриттона. В итоге она не выдержала и набросилась на него, превратив место преступления в полный хаос. Потом он украл кисточку, найденную недалеко от трупа, и сжег весь ее ворс в попытке доказать, что в нем содержался яд. Яд в нем действительно содержался, но к тому моменту, когда Шерлок закончил, доказать это было уже невозможно.

И завершающим штрихом стало проникновение в квартиру Гэри Уоллера, племянника Бриттона, и кража новых улик, после чего Шерлок обвинил Уоллера в убийстве в присутствии его жены. Та немедленно связалась с прессой, и Лестрейду пришлось начать отбиваться от звонков газетчиков, вопрошавших по поводу ареста Уоллера, еще до того как его арестовали.

Все это Лестрейд рассказывал, расхаживая по комнате и подтверждая заявление о каждом вмешательстве Шерлока широким взмахом рук, в результате чего все его запястье оказалось в вине.

Поначалу Майрофт только поддакивал и периодически помахивал полотенцем, чтобы вытереть пролитое вино. Но к третьему бокалу он увлекся темой и начал рассказывать Лестрейду о том, как Шерлок вывел его из себя за последние несколько дней. Как он хлопнул дверью ему в лицо, когда Майкрофт зашел немного поболтать, а потом перепрограммировал все прослушивающие устройства, так, что они прекрасно записывали, но при попытках проиграть запись выдавали только песню ‘Come On Baby Light My Fire’.

Лестрейд ответил на это своей историей о бомбе из муки, которая поджидала Андерсона в его ярдовском шкафчике. Майкрофт принялся делиться историями из глубокого детства, параллельно открывая еще одну бутылку.

К тому времени как он разливал по бокалам ее остатки, Лестрейду пришла в голову идея.

\- Знаешь что? – заявил он, устроившись на диване так, что опирался спиной о подлокотник, а ногой прижимался к ноге Майкрофта. – Он как щенок. Совсем маленький щенок, которого нужно дрессировать, чтобы он нормально играл с другими щенками. Собаки ведь не умеют с рождения общаться с другими собаками – они этому учатся. Им нужна социализация.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь и подался поближе к Лестрейду. Пиджак инспектора был небрежно переброшен через подлокотник сзади – пиджак и галстук самого Майкрофта присоединились к нему где-то в районе четвертого бокала. Правда, жилетка все еще оставалась на Майкрофте – он знал, как Лестрейд любит снимать ее сам.

\- Шерлоку нужна социализация?

\- Абсо-блин-лютно, – твердо кивнул Лестрейд. – Проблема в том, что сейчас ему нельзя давать общаться с людьми. Он жутко всех бесит.

\- За ним нужно присматривать, – скорбно вздохнул Майкрофт. Он почти безотчетно начал выписывать пальцами круги по бедру Лестрейда – в условиях меньшего количества одежды эти движения гарантированно вызывали как успокаивающий, так и дразнящий эффект. – Постоянно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы он вспоминал иногда о еде.

Лестрейд, похоже, был слишком охвачен раздражением, чтобы заметить ласку.

\- Я тебе рассказывал, как он отрубился прямо в разгаре расследования два месяца назад? Пока хвастался, как гениально работает у него мозг. И вдруг – бац! – Лестрейд со всей силы жахнул кулаком по кофейному столику, опрокинув пустые бутылки и заставив руку Майкрофта замереть. – Выключился, как лампочка.

\- Ты мне говорил.

Если Лестрейд и услышал легкое разочарование в голосе Майкрофта, он это никак не выказал.

\- Шесть дней не ел. Шесть дней! Ну кто так делает?!

\- О нем нужно заботиться.

\- Но разве он тебе это позволит? Нет же! А ведь ты к нему со всей душой!

\- Со всей душой, это точно.

Лестрейд с улыбкой накрыл руку Майкрофта на своем колене и погладил большим пальцем его ладонь.

\- Я знаю. И ты не виноват, что брат у тебя такая заноза в заднице.

Майкрофт перевернул ладонь и переплел пальцы с пальцами Лестрейда. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и в их глазах танцевали невысказанные возможности дальнейшего развития событий. Потом Лестрейд со вздохом отпустил руку Майкрофта, взял бокал и осушил его.

\- Если бы был кто-то, кто бы останавливал его от саморазрушения, он мог бы стать нормальным членом команды.

Майкрофт решил, что разговор требует третьей бутылки.

Когда она подошла к концу, они уже вовсю хихикали. Дискуссия о том, что требуется Шерлоку, продолжилась, и в районе второй трети содержимого бутылки Майкрофт принес блокнот и ручку. Список в итоге выглядел следующим образом:

Говорить ему, когда он проявляет бесчувственность  
Напоминать о том, что дела включают в себя реальных людей  
Кормить его  
Удерживать его от Помогать ему если когда его ранят  
Прикрывать его тыл  
Напоминать ему о том, что нужно спать  
Развлекать его, когда он заскучает  
Отвлекать его разными вещами, не относящимися к преступлениям  
Быть его помощником на месте преступления (чтобы больше никому не приходилось это делать)  
Слушать его дедуктивные выкладки (чтобы он не разговаривал с черепом)  
Уговаривать его браться за оплачиваемые дела  
Не давать ему грубить Извиняться за него  
Удерживать его от наркотиков  
Дать ему возможность о чем-то заботиться

\- Ему нужен друг, – в конце концов сказал Майкрофт.

\- Ему нужен хороший трах, – уточнил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт, подавившись вином, разразился смехом.

\- Нужен-нужен, – повторил Лестрейд, совершенно не смутившись.

\- Милый мой Грегори, – сказал Майкрофт, когда наконец снова обрел возможность говорить. – Я смеюсь только потому, что ты абсолютно прав. Общение с тобой принесло мне массу пользы, и Шерлоку это тоже нужно. Но... может, все-таки сначала друг?

\- Да где же Шерлок найдет себе друга? – Лестрейд закинул ноги на кофейный столик и обратил свое высказывание к потолку. Теперь они сидели рядом на середине дивана, глядя перед собой и слегка опираясь друг на друга. – Кто его выдержит больше двух минут?

\- Кто-то способный на заботу, чтобы присматривать за Шерлоком. – Майкрофт говорил тихо, и поток его мыслей сражался с медленно опускающимся на мозг туманом опьянения. – Возможно, врач или… кто-нибудь обладающий медицинскими познаниями. Чтобы и в расследованиях Шерлоку помогал, и латал его после различных инцидентов.

\- Но нужно, чтобы этот кто-то жил с ним, – по голосу Лестрейда чувствовалось: он сомневается, что это физически возможно. – Семь дней в неделю, двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Чтобы постоянно за ним присматривал. А то он попадет в неприятности. Шерлок, в смысле. Этот парень должен быть рядом и вытаскивать его из неприятностей. А места в квартире, где живет Шерлок, – Лестрейд развел руки, словно пытаясь продемонстрировать, сколько там места, – хватает только на одного.

\- Несущественно. Все это можно устроить.

\- Майкрофт. – Лестрейд прекратил общение с потолком и серьезно взглянул на Майкрофта. Тот невольно подумал, как привлекательно выглядит Лестрейд, когда пытается придать себе строгий вид. – Ты что, серьезно об этом думаешь? Я имею в виду… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, – это ведь все просто шутка, а?

\- Почему? Если мы сможем найти правильного кандидата, основываясь на этих требованиях… кого-то, кто, возможно, только что оставил службу в армии. Учитывая... эскапады моего брата, этому человеку пригодится умение сражаться.

На лице Лестрейда расплылась улыбка.

\- Ты ведь и правда сможешь это сделать, а? Сможешь вот так вот просто кого-то взять, – он поднял сжатый кулак, – и бросить, – он разжал кулак и, уронив голову, проследил за движением невидимого предмета по направлению к полу, долго таращился на то место, куда он предположительно мог упасть, и только потом снова перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, – в жизнь своего брата?

Майкрофт пожал плечами и глубже вдавил спину в приятно мягкий диван.

\- Общий друг тут, – он повел бокалом влево, – случайная встреча там, – движение вправо слегка всколыхнуло жидкость, но не разлило ее, – все это можно организовать. Это будет выглядеть как… – он сделал паузу, чтобы отпить из бокала, – счастливый случай.

\- Но ты же не можешь просто выбрать кого-то, – Лестрейд некрасиво скривил лицо. – Даже если они и правда... встретятся... ну, я имею в виду, если идеальный кандидат просто... – его жесты становились все более резкими – похоже, он пытался с их помощью охотиться за правильными словами, – просто войдет в его жизнь, он… что-то заподозрит. Это… это должно выглядеть, как его собственная идея. – Лестрейд подался вперед. – Знаешь, это должно быть чем-то вроде… расследования. Чтобы у этого человека было что раскрывать. Чтобы у него были… потаенные глубины. Может, какой-то надлом, который Шерлок смог бы исправить.

Майкрофт с улыбкой сделал еще один глоток вина.

\- Шерлоку нравятся невысокие.

\- Что?

\- Невысокие. Его тип. Невысокие и светлые, потому что сам он долговязый и темноволосый. Ему нравится отличаться.

Лестрейд хихикнул.

\- Значит, мы ищем невысокого, светлого, бывшего военного врача, которому требуется место для жилья... с надломом... О-ой, как же это называется-то? Эта штука со взрывами, которая бывает у военных? Пост чего-то там.

\- ПТСД. – Майкрофт покачал головой. – Слишком серьезно. Такой и дня не протянет в мире Шерлока. Хмм… Может, что-то подобное подойдет.

\- Хорошая идея. Значит, с чем-то вроде ПТС… ну, короче. И который согласится, чтобы его таскали по расследованиям и постоянно вываливали на него бесконечные дедукции… Нет, который будет получать удовольствие от того, что на него вываливают эти самые бесконечные... Если он просто будет их терпеть, он не задержится. – Лестрейд на секунду задумался. – И ты надеешься найди такого парня? Да он же должен быть совсем чокнутым.

\- Уверен, что смогу что-нибудь найти.

Лестрейд поставил на столик пустой бокал.

\- Постараюсь изобразить удивление, когда ты найдешь.

Майкрофт потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы снова наполнить бокалы. Лестрейд с хищной улыбкой перехватил его руку.

\- Раз уж ты этим занялся, – сказал инспектор, опуская взгляд на пуговицы майкрофтовской жилетки, – можешь и для меня кое-кого найти. Высокого… красивого… – его пальцы начали пьяную прогулку по пуговицам, – с зонтиком… в смехотворно шикарной одежде…

Майкрофт, посмотрев вниз, обнаружил, что пуговицы на его жилетке постепенно поддаются напору.

\- С терпением святого…

Первая пуговица.

\- хитростью дьявола…

Вторая.

\- чтобы потрясающе целовался…

Три.

\- и был сексуальным.

Последняя пуговица расстегнулась, и теплая ладонь, скользнув под ткань, легла на бок Майкрофта.

\- Кто-нибудь приходит в голову?

Майкрофт, под воздействием внезапного желания почувствовать больше этого тепла, вжался в ладонь.

\- Думаю, есть один кандидат, – шепнул он, касаясь губами скулы Лестрейда.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смех, но, продвигаясь выше, воспользовался возможностью обвести губами контур уха любовника, периодически его прикусывая, – обычно это действие гарантировало стон удовольствия, и действительно, хихиканье на секунду сменилось более многообещающими звуками, пока, совершенно неожиданно, голова Лестрейда, покоившаяся у него на плече, не скатилась вниз и все его тело не обмякло в руках Майкрофта. Через несколько мгновений Лестрейд уже пускал слюни на его рукав.

Майкрофт со вздохом принялся высвобождаться из-под придавившего его Лестрейда и в конце концов осторожно уложил инспектора на бок. Он не думал, что Лестрейда вырвет, но на всякий случай принес из кухни тазик, после чего убрал со стола пустые бутылки и бокалы и накрыл Лестрейда одеялом.

Инспектор начал храпеть. Громко. Каждый хлюпающий вдох сопровождался звуками, по мощности сравнимыми с газонокосилкой, атакующей розовый куст.

Майкрофт про себя проклял Шерлока, обвинив его в испорченном вечере. Он яростно выхватил телефон и, не будучи уверенным в способности ясно выговаривать слова, отправил своей ассистентке сообщение со списком требований к кандидату в друзья младшего брата. К списку он присовокупил указание положить подборку личных дел к утру ему на стол. Чем быстрее найдется подходящий кандидат, тем быстрее можно будет сбыть Шерлока с рук – его и Лестрейда. И тогда они смогут по-настоящему наслаждаться проводимым наедине временем, без вмешательства Шерлока, который самим своим существованием оказывается в их обществе третьим лишним.

~~~

\- Я бы пригрозил вам чем-нибудь, но уверен, что вы и так понимаете ситуацию.

Майкрофт выключил микрофон и откинулся на стуле. На экране перед ним Джон Уотсон послушно сел в машину.

Тут же зазвонил телефон.

\- Мог бы меня предупредить.

Майкрофт улыбнулся. Удивительно, как столь резкие слова, произнесенные сразу же после нажатия кнопки принятия звонка, могут вызывать такой восхитительный трепет в сердце. Конечно, дело было не в словах, а в человеке, который их произнес.

\- Милый мой Грегори, – тепло произнес Майкрофт. – У меня просто не было времени. Представилась возможность – и мне нужно было быстро делать ход. Мой брат сделал ход еще быстрее – он только вчера с ним познакомился. Кроме того, ты был целиком поглощен этим делом с серийными самоубийствами. Позволь заметить, что вчера по телевизору ты выглядел просто изумительно.

Когда Лестрейд снова заговорил после паузы, чувствовалось, что он невольно улыбается. Еще по уменьшению шума на заднем плане было понятно, что детектив-инспектор отошел в более уединенное место.

\- Ну, ты определенно сделал хороший выбор. Светлый, невысокий, врач.

Майкрофт небрежно нажал на несколько клавиш, выводя изображение с других брикстонских камер.

\- И как он с Шерлоком?

\- Сказал Шерлоку, что он потрясающий.

Майкрофт издал смешок.

\- Это ему не могло не понравиться.

\- Может, не так уж и понравилось. Шерлок просто бросил его, побежав по очередному следу. Бедный парень даже не знал, где он оказался, если верить одному из моих офицеров.

Последним щелчком Майкрофт вывел на экран изображение Лестрейда. Инспектор стоял, облокотившись на полицейский фургон, припаркованный у заброшенного дома, в котором было совершено преступление.

\- Это не имеет значения, – сказал Майкрофт, настраивая камеру под лучшим углом и приближая изображение. – Я послал машину, чтобы подобрать его и привезти ко мне.

\- Что? Зачем тебе с ним встречаться?! Он же может рассказать Шерлоку!

\- Милый мой Грегори. – Слова приятно перекатились на языке. Майкрофт любил их произносить почти так же, как он любил того, к кому они относились. – Ты был совершенно прав, когда мы с тобой обсуждали это впервые. Если идеальный кандидат просто объявится в жизни моего брата, тот что-то заподозрит. Он вполне может прийти к выводу, что я послал этого человека, чтобы шпионить за ним. Поэтому я приглашаю доктора Уотсона на частную встречу, чтобы предложить ему шпионить за Шерлоком.

Возникла пауза. Майкрофт наблюдал, как Лестрейд откинул голову на фургон.

\- Меня никогда не перестанет заводить ход твоих мыслей.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

\- Я со всем разберусь за полчаса. Можем встретиться здесь. Пустой склад, много места, никто нас не услышит.

Лестрейд на видео прикусил губу и покачал головой.

\- Не могу. У меня дело. Вообще-то, у меня чемодан. Шерлок, перед тем как убежать, что-то крикнул о том, что чемодан жертвы – это очень важно.

\- Дай ему пару часов, а потом используй ключ, который я тебе подкинул, чтобы проникнуть в его квартиру. Чемодан к тому времени будет там.

\- Спасибо. Во вторник?

\- Тебя поджидает бутылка чудесного Мерло.

\- А пятен на простыне не останется?

\- Удар ниже пояса.

Лестрейд на экране ухмыльнулся и повесил трубку. Затем он повернулся прямо к камере и послал в нее воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем выйти из кадра.


End file.
